


Silly Little Feelings

by Sugar_Flam



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Charles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Mind Control, Top Henry Stickmin, Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Flam/pseuds/Sugar_Flam
Summary: This is an AU I have loved for a long time to come! This is a story about Henry Stickmin X Charles Calvin.They both have had feelings for a long time, Henry wanting Charles to be his and only his, Charles trying to push the thoughts of being Henry's out of his brain. They both can't deny it, yet Charles does. A kidnapping makes him realize how much danger and trouble he is in. Will Charles be able to escape the fate he never wanted, or will he be stuck to live with his cursed feelings forever
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 76





	1. Prolouge

"Sir! We have an important status report!" A young lady called out to her leader. The leader stood there, looking down at the giant blue ball underneath them called Earth, smirking to himself from the thoughts of what he could do to it.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, not liking the idea of being withdrawn from his delightful thoughts, thought his clan does come first.

"Our previous raid was a success! We were able to save all of our captured members and take their treasures for ourselves! We are getting close to world domination!" The lady said with an enthusiastic smile, her red hair bouncing with her steps.

The leader turned to the lady, smiling more as he heard the wonderful news. "Fantastic work! The clan would not be as powerful as it is today without you, my right hand lady!" The leader chirped, clapping his hands together cheerfully.

The lady smiled, giving her leader a little bow in respect and duty. "Thank you sir! Your kind words make me happier each day!" The lady said with a bright smile, standing up straight once again.

The leader gave her a bright smile before turning back to the huge Earth, still gazing down at it.

Yes, his clan did have everything it needed and wanted. Their craved treasures, their loved weapons, their delightful ship. It had everything for them!

It had everything for Henry too. But, it was missing one thing, just one detail that would bring it more to life.

Charles Calvin.

The boy's cheerful behavior and personality made his day all the time. His adorable little laughs, his cheery smiles, his enthusiastic plans. Why, the leader found himself falling for him each and everyday.

He was all he wanted alongside the Toppat clan. Charles could make him happier than he was. His love and need for the boy made his chest and body ache constantly, almost convincing himself that he was running a fever.

But it was no fever, it was a need. A need and longing for something he may soon have.

His chest began to ache again at the thought of not having Charles right now. His hands began to quake a little as he tried his best not to let his smile fade.

The lady noticed the change in behavior, placing a reassuring and on his shoulder to bring him back from his mourning thoughts.  
The leader quickly shook his head a little and came back to his own consciousness.

The lady smiled at him sadly and tilted her head to the side a little, getting a better look at the slightly taller's face. "Is it him again?" She asked in a quiet yet sad voice.

The leader nodded slowly, his smile dimming a bit as he did. "Yes, very much so. You know how much I love him. He's the most important thing to me besides you and the rest of the clan. I want him. I _need_ him." The leader spoke out softly, his smile fading away for good, instead behind bought back by a frown.

The lady nodded, understanding her leader's pain. "We'll get him soon, I promise. As long as we stick with the plan and get that last raid, we can bring him here. I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you again, Toppat or not." She reassured the other.

He just looked at her and gave her a small and sad smile. "Thank you Ellie, you know just what to say to make my day."

She chuckled in response and pat him on the back a few times. "No problem...

Henry."


	2. Chapter 1

The engine whirring inside of the helicopter to keep it up in the air was all the young pilot could hear through his cherry red headphones. Another day, another mission. It was just the usual. The bright night sky gave a charming glow as he looked upon it from the view of his helicopter. He really could never go out this late at nights due to how much working and how many missions he got off of the daily basis. It sucked to not even be able to have his own little personal fun, it was quite sad. But he had many things back at the base that helped cheer him up. His friends, the General, his headphones and his helicopter. He loved his headphones as much as he loved his helicopter. They made him seem more interesting than the others, kind of like key tickets to his personal happy thoughts. His headphones have an interesting story behind them, if he were to say. Charles was given them by his biological father, a note came along with them that one day, he would grow into them and do big things to help the world they lived in. The pilot never met his biological father, he was left at an orphanage due to un-explained reasons. Charles always wondered who his father was, not even wondering about his mother, though he didn't think on it very often. He already has a father, who which he was adopted by. So he really didn't have to wonder over it too much. But for now, he just wants to relax and enjoy the moment. No missions, no Toppats, no work, just him and his helicopter. The General was probably thinking he was sleeping in his tent by now, considering how late it was outside, but Charles didn't want to sleep. He wanted to clear his head from certain thoughts he was having. Charles hated what came into his head at night, almost wanting to rip them clean out of his skull for that very reason.

The pilot hated them. He hated how his chest would ache and how his hands would get shaky as his eyes filled with salty fresh tears.   
The thoughts of his attraction towards Henry left him crying each night, trying to knock himself out constantly just to be able to get some sleep. Feeling any remorse or even love towards the leader of the Toppats is a sin, and a great one at that.   
Henry Stickmin was a cruel, evil and sickly twisted man at heart. He had no love for anything other than crime, destruction, and even death. The man always had to get his way with everything, or else anybody he sees will end up with a bullet through their heart.  
The Toppats infected his mind with their sick ways, turning his sweet and caring personality to one that belonged to a devil from the deepest pits of hell. Charles cherished every moment he had with his old companion, treating them like they were the exact equivalent to a diamond from a lost southern desert.   
They used to be such great friends, they always had each other's backs, but now they can never go back to those times. Henry had a choice to either stay and help the world be rid of crimes, or cause mass murder and destruction upon every single living thing.  
Of course, he abandoned everything to leave with the Toppats and cause more pain and suffering to this Earth.  
Charles let out a soft breath of disappointment to himself, ashamed for feeding up these thoughts again. As far as everyone and even himself were concerned, he had no feelings towards the cruel man, period. Charles put down his foot a long time ago, and he shall put his foot down again.  
The pilot shook his head a bit, gathering his whole attention back to the beautiful sight back in front of him. The stars in the sky looked like diamonds, diamonds that could suck him up whole in it's grace and beauty, allowing him to see the view up from the sky.   
The dark sky felt like it was releasing a calm aura to him, one where he could forget everything for just a sliver of time and put his mind to extreme ease.  
Though the daydreams were cut very short too quickly by a buzzing from the mic in his headphones. Mentally sighing to himself, he prepared his ears for the yelling that was about to happen, though he had no exact clue what it was for. He clicked a side button on his headphones, picking up the call. "Charles her-"  
"CHARLES GET BACK TO BASE NOW! THE TOPPATS ARE FLYING TO YOUR EXACT COORDINATES! FALL BACK!" The General screamed at him.  
It was only then did Charles see the bright red ship flying straight towards him. Charles gasped and quickly turned his helicopter around, picking up the speed and altitude on it. "Returning to base! Toppats are right at my tail!" Charles shouted into the mic, panicking on the inside.  
The feeling of still being chased by the Toppats gave him a fight or fight instinct, and considering how he wouldn't be able to take the whole thing down, his body chose flight.  
Charles ascended higher into the air, trying to at least lose them for long enough to be able to get away. The pilot wasn't experienced with panicked get aways, he was only experienced with fight and hopefulness. And there was no hope left for him here, it would only be sooner or later he would be caught and taken away for their dark reasons.  
But Charles wasn't ready to get taken tonight, not now, not ever.   
Though a certain someone thought otherwise.  
A static noise danced its way across Charles's headphones, making it known someone was trying to hijack in a call to him. Before being able to cancel the call and turn it down, a sickly dark voice he thought he'd never hear again, come onto his headphones and made itself known.  
"Oh Charles, as courageous as ever. You know you can't get away from the Toppats~" The voice announced to him.  
"You know I can Henry! If I can get away from an explosion in negative five seconds, then I can direct myself away from you cruel monsters!" Charles shouted with a denying tone. Henry tsked at Charles's attitude and spoke up again. "You won't be getting off easy for that, Charles." Henry hissed into the call.  
"Oh I'm sure I will!" Charles exclaimed.  
Just after he said that, something had made his helicopter stop, slowly drawing it back to the huge red airship behind him. The pilot's breathing started to turn panicky as he so desperately tried to free his helicopter from whatever the hell was drawing him back. "I told you, you won't be getting off easy for that." Henry chuckled into the call.  
Then, the only thing he could remember was hearing Henry's laugh, before something knocked him out cold, leaving him at the mercy of the Toppats.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes blinked open as his mind told him to wake up, his body feeling a little numb after being knocked out for quite a while. Relaxing the muscles in his legs, Charles let out a quiet noise as he felt satisfaction come to him. After being knocked out for god knows how long, it felt good to stretch his muscles out from their slumber. Charles allowed himself to smile just a tad bit, focusing his half asleep conscious on his arms. He went to stretch those out as well, but he noticed he couldn't. The pilot's mind wasn't fully registering why he couldn't move them out so far. Why were they not moving? Did he not have arms anymore? Groaning lightly, he moved them again, confirming to himself that he did in fact still have his arms. It took him a second to sit there and think about why he couldn't move them. Then, it hit him like a bullet. He was tied up, in a dark room, on a very comfy object, laying down on his side. Charles was utterly confused on why he was here, and most importantly, why he was tied up. Trying to recall from deep down in his memories, he only could remember that he was being pulled back by the Toppats, and then blacking out unexpectedly. Now he knows where he is. The Toppat's air ship! Those bloody bastards tied him up and surpsingly laid him on a bed! He appreciated the fact that they at least had some decency to lay him down in a comfy place, so he was content about that. But still! Who knows what has exactly happened on this bed! Charles would rather not like to think about that. Aside from that fact, he had to get out of there! If he didn't, then may the lord spare their bloody and cruel tortures. Getting back to the main mission on hand, Charles began to struggle against the constraints. If he were to loosen them up enough, then maybe he could just slip his hand out and untie himself. Unfortunately, the ropes were too tight for him to wriggle his hand out. Whoever tied him up did a fantastic job, maybe the Toppats did have a handful of surprises. The thought itself just pissed him off more. How long he was passed out for, he had no clue. Where his helicopter was remained unknown. If the General knew he had disappeared would be unknown. All Charles wanted to do was get out of there and return to his squadron. He knew that he wouldn't be getting out of here so easily, the thought at hand would be quite impossible if he were to be honest. But just because it seems like you can't do something, doesn't mean you can't try. The pilot managed to sit up on the bed, panting after a few minutes of struggling. The light hurt his eyes a little as he was exposed to more of the rays of energy. The light didn't bother him as much as the decorated room did. This wasn't a cell at all, this seemed like some sort of fancy hotel room, although with more gold and assortments of jewels lying around. Charles blinked a few times with shock and definitely surprise. There were guns and various weapons all over on a desk in the far corner of the room, a pile of boxes that held pure gold coins were stacked up onto each other in another corner, a huge red carpet on the ground with the Toppat label on it rested itself along the blue fuzzy carpet. A big black screen tv laid on the wall before him, facing the bed so the viewer can see the tv better. Charles looked down at the bed, seeing silky red sheets that laid along the king sized mattress, a few velvety colored pillows laid across the top of the bed, leaning up against the wooden headboard. Charles couldn't quite put his finger on who owned the room, only guessing that it could be Reginald's or the Right Hand Man's room. It was only then when he saw a photo frame that made his breath hitch and his thinking wild. This was none other than Henry Stickmin's room, the king of the Toppats. Even worse, the echo of footsteps were coming from down the hall, making Charles's heart stop in place as his fight or flight instinct came in. Of course, fight always came first, Charles was not a coward. If he has to battle his way out a tough situation, then so be it. The steps drew closer to the room, the heels on them leaving little clicking noises as they came into impact with the ground. Charles gulped his saliva audibly, knowing that if he were to fight, he may not make it out in one piece. But if it was worth getting away from this criminally minded man, then he'd do anything, even if his heart says to stay. The golden doorknob turned slowly, letting out a very noticeable click that caught Charles's attention and gaze. The white wooden door pushed open slowly and creepily, sending cold shivers up his back as the creaking noises threatened to reveal something horrifying. The door opened up wide and all the way, revealing a figure that was casted over by a dark shadow. That was, until the man stepped into the room. Charles's eyes widened with fear, self doubting thoughts rushing through his head as he remembered he had to fight his way past this man. A smirk formed on the taller's face, his gold chain that laid atop his hat reflected the light from it. "Hello darling, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" The man spoke. Charles shooed away his fear with anger, his eyebrows furrowing down and an enraged frown appearing. "I think it hasn't been long enough...Henry." The pilot hesitated with his name. Henry didn't like that as a disappointed hum came from his throat. "You'll be saying otherwise here in a few weeks." He doubted the smaller. "What do you mean weeks? I'm getting out of here as soon as I can!" Charles shouted at him. "How are you going to leave if you're stuck in space?" Henry asked, his smirk remaining on his face as an eyebrow raised upwards. Charles's breathing became more rapid, butterflies filling his chest with anxiety. "W...What do you mean space?" He sked with disbelief. Henry shook his head as a low chuckle came forth. "You're in space Charles. In my orbital station." He added, walking closer to the bed to hold the other closer. The pilot shook his head with disbelief, panic rising. "That's...That's a lie!" He said with anger and anxiety. The king shook his head once more, pulling the struggling pilot close to his well built chest. "You're in space darling. And you're stuck here, forever."


End file.
